


葡萄烟雾

by senran221



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), 白岩瑠姫 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senran221/pseuds/senran221
Summary: 预警：女攻 第一人称 不能接受者请勿点有道具 是ooc 可能也不是很爽 文笔也不好不能接受也不要骂我 不然我会发飙毕竟夹缝写文挺难的
Relationships: Shiroiwa Ruki/Everyone
Kudos: 1





	葡萄烟雾

吸女士香烟的第三个月，我还是不怎么习惯。  
葡萄味的烟雾从我左手的两指间袅袅升起，黑暗中我可以清楚地看到烟雾上升的痕迹，缓慢，摇晃，仿佛下一秒就会被掐断在空气中。可这种甜腻的香味却确实弥漫在整个空旷的办公室，腻得我反胃。身后的落地窗挡不住另一座大楼张扬的灯光，光亮横冲直撞地进入黑暗，并将这一隅黑色占为己有。车水马龙的喧嚣充斥着整座城市，即使我远在大楼顶层，令人烦躁的汽车声响依旧顽固地想骚扰我的耳膜。我背靠着黑色皮椅闭眼假寐，假装闭上眼睛就可以隔绝除我自己之外的一切，可惜效果并不显著。手表指针缓缓指向十点，距离约定的时间还有一个小时。  
烟被我摁灭在一个有着米老鼠图案的烟灰缸里，里面已经有七八个烟头，我拿起放在衣架上的黑色大衣穿上，把手机装在手袋里，拿着车钥匙出了门。  
初春的风还带着几分微凉，我不得不裹紧大衣，将恒温办公室里的温暖锁在自己的胸腔。停车场里只剩下一辆车，空荡荡的，连个人影都没有。我觉得就算在这里躺一个晚上都不会有人发现。  
汽车加足马力上坡后驶出停车场汇入车流，窗玻璃外的车灯毫无感情地散发着自己的光亮，我看得烦闷，十点多路上还有点堵，只剩下不到四十分钟，我估计到家的时候白岩已经洗完澡了。  
我下意识地想快一点回去，指尖无意识地在方向盘上一下一下的敲打，口袋里已经没有烟了。烦躁，我很烦躁，直到我重新认识到这一点之后我才想起来我为什么不早点回家，因为我不想回去，因为白岩约了我，可我不想见他。  
今早之前我还不是这么想的。

我和白岩是在酒吧认识的。  
接手家族企业两年，底下仍旧有不听话的叔伯想要置我于死地。父亲兄弟众多，他只有我一个独生女，我有很多堂哥堂弟。在他们眼里，父亲可以是掌舵手，但我这个女儿不可以。这个社会就是这样，高呼性别平等一百年，思想却还是一百年前般腐朽。假惺惺地说小辈们来公平竞争，输了却想赖账。轮流接管部门的结果就是我得到最多的支持，一个个脸涨成猪肝色说我不行，也不看看我那些所谓的哥哥弟弟们哪个脑子比得过我。选票结果公平公正，父亲当然乐享其成。尽管我自己可以出去闯一闯，但是摆在我面前的东西又没有扔掉的道理。  
母亲生我的时候难产而死，父亲又当爸又当妈。我的性格跟父亲百分之百相似，强势，理性，雷厉风行，可以快刀斩乱麻绝不拖泥带水。十八岁时父亲说了一句，如果像你母亲，你应该更温柔一点，被我一笑置之。反正我处于的世界不需要温柔，没有也就没有吧，我无所谓。  
只不过早上看到那组照片的时候我又一次想起父亲的话，或许就是因为我不温柔，我和白岩从一开始的定位就是炮友，而不可能再进一步。  
即使我才认识他三个月，竟然已经爱上了他。  
简直是铁树开花。  
三个月前我把最不服管的三叔叔的把戏搬上了台，董事会上让他落了脸。五十多岁的男人在我面前破口大骂，说我没了母亲他和我的三婶婶有多关心我照顾我，被我冷笑着打断。小时候他们总以为我长大了对他们没有威胁，在座的每一位叔叔伯伯都对我好得不得了呢。我冷着脸站起身，他在我身后边哭边骂，活脱脱一个泼妇，可我连把他赶出公司都没有，只不过是把我的堂哥从总管降了级。走出门的时候我听见站在门口的两个员工在小声议论，具体说的什么我不太记得，大概就是总裁这么有手段以后估计嫁不出去。我自嘲地笑了笑，嫁不出去就嫁不出去了，有什么所谓。  
晚上在酒吧喝威士忌，烟草混着酒，能让我平静。跟我隔了一个位置的男人带着一顶鸭舌帽，把整个脸都遮了个严严实实，他好像很不满我吸烟，有意无意地瞪着我，我好整以暇，直到我喝完了酒他都没什么反应，放下杯子走出酒吧，手腕却被人拉住了。  
那只手白皙纤细，肌肤下面却隐藏着有力的青筋，我掀起眼眸看他，看到了一张精致的脸。  
我当时想的是，这个人是不是在迪士尼扮演王子。

白岩的确很喜欢迪士尼，办公室里的烟灰缸就是他买的。那天晚上他跟我回了家，我们靠着门板接吻的时候，他说：“你吸的烟太猛，换成女士香烟好一点。”  
我笑出了声，将嘴唇上的口红尽数印在他脸上。  
我们一边吻着一边脱衣服，等到了房间两个人都已经一丝不挂。白岩的皮肤很干净，连我这个定期做肌肤护理的人都甘拜下风，他把我压倒在床上亲吻我的脖子，纤细的手指抓住我的乳房，乳肉从他的指缝里渗出，我们的肤色几乎融为一体。我随口问了他一句你是王子吗。他笑着说是，我又笑了，翻身将他压在身下，在他耳边轻轻地舔吻，看着白皙的耳郭逐渐染红，笑着说了一句：“可我是女王。”  
我将他半勃的阴茎握在手里，拇指的指腹格外关照他的铃口，另外的手指包裹住阴茎的柱身，快速地撸动着，看着他的性器变大变红，白岩双手枕在脑后，饶有兴味地看着我，任由我把控主动权，我下体的花穴已经被透明的爱液浸湿，在白岩第一次射精之后，我才将他的性器放入体内，满足地发出一声喟叹。  
天知道回国之后我就没靠男人解决过生理需求。  
看上去纤瘦的男人实际上浑身都是精壮的肌肉，我在他身上欢快地扭着腰，看见他保持着完美微笑的脸渐渐染上了情欲，他吻我，逗弄我的乳尖，将胸前的两颗吸得又红又肿，搞得我尖叫出声，他跟我说王子很久没有喝过奶了，被我用吻打断。我有点害羞，长得好看的男人说荤话都带着情趣，这个世界就是这么不公平。  
我跨坐在他身上大汗淋漓，动作渐渐慢了下来，重新被他压在身下，性器在我的穴道里一深一浅，白岩轻车熟路地找到了我的G点，将龟头抵在那里来回碾磨，手指伸进我的口腔扯出几缕银丝，在我会阴处打转，指腹在阴蒂轻轻的摁，我最敏感的地方。下体忽然被抽空了，他把我抱起来后背抵着他的胸腔，阴道在剧烈收缩叫嚣着空虚，他的手指还是揉捏着我的阴蒂，把我折磨得带着哭腔的呻吟跟他说我想要，他的手臂横亘在我的大腿下把我提了起来，性器一下贯穿，空虚被填满，床单骤然湿了。我潮吹了。  
他从我背后轻咬我的耳垂，问我女王爽不爽。  
爽。我觉得我要上天了。

我们约定好想做的时候就给对方留讯息。我仔细查了有关他的所有资料，小有名气的地下偶像，做爱地点选择在我家是最好的。高奢的酒店式住宅不容许有任何生人进入，狗仔都进不来，我跟管理的安保报备了白岩的车牌号，从此我的独身公寓变成了我们欢爱的乐巢。  
我们的身体很契合，性癖也大致相同，我依旧记得他从我的衣柜里搜出那一堆情趣用品时的惊喜表情，我把头抵在门框上问他什么时候让我肏你一把，他说等我心情不好想分手。我笑着过去吻他说短期内不可能，他跟我说遵命，我听女王的。  
我们不过是身体契合的炮友，可是每一次见面他总会给我足够的关心。葡萄味的女士香烟是他第二次见面买给我的，我就再也没换过。他问我家里的烟灰缸怎么都是黑色的，我说办公室的也是，下一次他就带了那个带着米奇图案的可爱玩意儿。我不知道他是不是故意的，反正我动心了，在我意料之外。  
我一直以为我想要的东西都可以由我自己把握，直到早上我看到那组照片，照片上的两个人都笑得开心，那是我从未有过的明媚表情。  
原来感情是抓不住的。  
十一点二十分，过去二十分钟了。我即将要做我想了很久的事情，可是我却一点都不开心。  
即将正式出道的地下偶像与女友约会曝光，白岩对着报上的那个女孩笑得一脸灿烂。新闻被我压下去了，这对我来说小事一桩，我知道这种绯闻会断送他的前程，想要毁约的公司现在正在破产的边缘苦苦挣扎，我忙得忘记吃饭，却在下午接到了他的电话。  
他第一次对我发火，问我为什么要管他的事。  
我们约定好只是做爱，可我却逾矩了。

汽车驶入车库，打开的车门灌进冷风让我头脑清醒了不少。算了，分手就分手，今晚先尽兴再说，我已经想好了我要用什么道具，故作轻巧的脚步声打开了家里的门，白岩站在门口看着我，眼神不太对劲，我笑嘻嘻的进了门，将高跟鞋胡乱的蹬在门口。  
白岩穿着浴袍，双手抵在门板上，低下头来吻我，被我避开。我笑着推开他说我去洗澡，他站在我身后，跟我说：“烟少抽一点。”  
？  
老子是因为干什么才抽那么多烟的？  
我自嘲地勾起了嘴角进了房间，房门锁上，从柜子里把道具都掏了出来，兴冲冲地拿了衣服进浴室洗澡。情伤先不管了，我一想到我能把白岩肏哭就兴奋得简直要上天。白岩在门口敲门，我跟他说等会儿，待会给他个惊喜。  
洗完澡我连身体乳都没抹就出了浴室，打开门让白岩进来，他顺手拿起毛巾帮我擦头发，我觉得眼睛有点酸涩，没必要这么温柔，反正都要分开了，爽了才是正经事。  
我们在床沿坐下，他的手指轻轻地抓着我的头皮，在我头顶说今天也很累吧。以前每次见面我都会跟他说累，这可能是他第一次主动问我这种话，我没回他，只是偷偷地将手伸进浴袍里握住了我藏好的东西，我知道我脸上的笑意有点明显，可是我憋不住。  
“白岩，你能不能转过去一下。”  
他疑惑地看了我一眼却还是照做了，我整个人跳到他身上将锁环套在他的脖子上，链子锁在了床头，白岩一脸震惊地回头看我，我笑弯了腰，他逃不了了。  
房间里开了暖气，我把浴袍脱下扔在沙发上，伸手脱白岩身上的浴袍。他那双精致的眼眸装满着震惊和狐疑，我笑着对他眨了眨眼。落地窗被窗帘紧紧遮掩，整个房间就像是一个录音棚，我迫不及待想让白岩发出魅惑的声响，迫不及待地想让他那双眼眸染上情欲，因为后穴被肏得过分而染上的情欲。  
我从柜子里拿出那个带着假阳具的情趣内裤，看到白岩得脸色变得不怎么好看，那根东西太过逼真，尺寸又很大，我觉得白岩可能会很疼，又想起没帮他灌肠，我从浴室里拿出柠檬味的灌肠水，拍了拍他白嫩嫩的屁股，把瓶嘴插进他的后穴，往里面灌水。  
我把不多的水都灌进去了，把胶塞堵上穴口，看着白岩的肚子被灌得圆滚滚的，我忽然想到如果男人可以怀孕估计就是这样的场景，可是他还是好美，尽管脸上的表情不怎么好看，带了点愠怒，我却更想用我绑在胯间的这根假阳具把他弄哭，看他漂亮的猫眼沾染上情欲，魅得能引诱人为他去死，可是这样的场景估计只有我一人能看。  
那死的人就只有我一个。  
我坏心眼地轻摁他的肚子，看他的脸憋得通红，他咬牙切齿地叫我快把胶塞拿开，我说弄脏了床就不好了，他的脸窘得更红了，我从浴室里拿出不用了的杯子，把胶塞拿开，看着挤进去的水慢慢地流出来，手轻轻地摁着他的腹部，让他把水挤干净，又起身把杯子拿去浴室把水倒掉，出来的时候我看见白岩正在捣鼓那根锁链，我笑咪咪地走过去，跟他说，你放弃吧。  
他还是背对着我，我能清楚地看见他灌了肠的后穴，湿漉漉的，是诱人的粉色，我尝试着伸进一根手指，听见他发出一声闷哼，我又放进了一根手指，在他的后穴扩张，摁到一块软肉，我估计是刺激前列腺的地方，因为我看见白岩的前端已经渗出了透明液体，而他有些轻微的痉挛，我猜是爽的。  
我把白岩的腿曲起来迫使他臀部往上，将绑在胯间的那根假阳具的龟头抵在白岩的后穴，硅胶的外表有些冷，我看见身下的人瑟缩了一下，伏下头轻轻地吻了他带着柠檬香味的挺翘臀部，跟他说不要紧张。  
假阳具慢慢地进入白岩的后穴，我不敢整根没入，怕他会疼，整个进入持续了一段时间，我一直吻他的后背，努力伸长双手去触碰他的乳尖，他一直在大口喘气，等到整根阳具没入的时候我听见他略带急促的呻吟声，我知道他已经适应了，开始移动我的胯。  
白岩的后庭分泌出粘液容忍阳具，吞吐着我胯间的这根巨大无比的玩意儿，我听见他的呻吟，像发情的猫，魅得人丢了魂，我只恨埋在他体内的那根玩意儿为什么不是我自己长出来的，他铃口处渗出来的前列腺液在他身下洇成小小的一滩水，空气中弥漫着淫靡的气息，光是听着他叫，我的下体已经湿得一沓糊涂，锁链随着我的碰撞发出一阵又一阵的清脆声响，配合着白岩的呻吟声，我估计我一辈子都忘不了，像是我最喜欢的轻音乐，却能让我听湿。我把阳具从白岩身后拔出来小心翼翼地帮他转了个身，他伸手过来挡我的眼睛让我别看他，我吻他的手，直到他忍不住痒放开，他脸上的红晕像夏日的火烧云，从双颊蔓延至耳根，双眸里装满了带着情欲的潮水，那双唇被咬出了牙印，娇艳欲滴，我跟他接吻，舌头在他口腔里掠夺，扫过每一个角落，将他口里的津液吞入腹中，我下体的花穴已经流出了水落在床上，我估计我还没等到把他肏哭我自己可能要先空虚致死。  
他的反应有些迟钝，我趁他不注意再次将阳具插进他的后穴，看见那根锁链忽然绷紧，他的喉结在锁环处上下滚动，我想要咬住那颗灵活移动的玩意儿，牙齿却咯在锁环上，他终于笑了出来，弧度沿着嘴角渐渐深入脸上的每个部位，美得像画里走出来的人偶。  
我的腰已经很酸了，我只能盯着那张脸继续摆弄，看着白岩每一次被肏得呻吟的表情，我就好像就吃了兴奋药。他的体液滴在我身上滚烫得让人瑟缩，那根阳具在他体内不知深浅的不断抽插，他的阴茎变得又红又紫，我脑子里的念头只剩下我要把他肏射，我记得我累得把阳具抽出他后穴就瘫倒在床上，他的精液射在我肚子上，浊白的一层，我的手指在上面搅动。  
我记得他问我钥匙在哪里，我跟他说绑在我的脚踝，锁链被解开了，他的脖子被磨红了，他问我为什么要这样，我脸上忽然下了雨，跟他说我想就想呗。  
他在我旁边躺下，那根假阳具还在空气中耸立着，我听见他问我说是不是想分手，我没说话。  
他说：“那个人是我妹妹，你没必要做那些。”  
“哦。”  
“不过我挺开心的。”  
“为什么？”  
“你是不是喜欢我。”  
“那又怎样。”  
他撑起身子过来吻我的空洞的眼睛，说：“那就不是我一个人逾矩了。”  
那根假阳具被解开扔到床下，他的性器撑进我湿透了的小穴时我忽然哭了出来，他扶着我酸透了的腰在我体内抽插，吻我的唇，一只手抓着我的胸，另一只手探到下体揉捏我的阴蒂，在上面轻轻摁着，我眼角的泪水变成了情动的浪潮，呻吟声娇媚得我自己都觉得羞耻，我能感受到白岩的那根在我体内变大，不断往我里面抽插，我问他分手讯号已经发出来了怎么办。他说那就没有分手这个选项了。  
我把头埋在他的颈窝，他好像在泄愤一样把自己的性器往我体内顶，他今天没带套，温热的精液射满的子宫时我爽得眼前冒白光，他的性器还留在我体内，浊白的液体堵在我体内，我的腹部都好像有了微微的凸起。  
我哭着跟他说我以后少抽烟。他笑了，跟我说好。最好能不抽。  
【完】


End file.
